


Tales From Two Stars And Beyond: FFXIV Writes 2020 Challenge

by LitaMaxwell



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFXIVWrites2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitaMaxwell/pseuds/LitaMaxwell
Summary: Writings for the Final Fantasy XIV Writes 2020 Challenge. Canon, AUs, whatever comes to mind.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	1. Table of Contents

Prompt 1: [Crux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272516/chapters/63957745): A crossroads shown, a path needs to be taken. General with a warning of death.

Prompt 2: [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272516/chapters/64031695): A dance and three dorks. They just also happen to be heroes in their own right. General with a bare hinting of one-sided Hien/WoL


	2. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A What If to one of the Postmoogle Quests. How many people wanted to do this to the guy after what happened?

So it came to this, huh? An ultimatum to save two lives or damn another. For Mira, every decision was always a crossroads and a chance for peace or damnation. The man in front of her, this so-called Coeurlclaw King, trying to lure back one of the sisters behind her with honeyed words of protection while the younger sibling looks on in horror, staying close to her sibling. Either the elder would be caught as a poacher and not someone trying to escape a horrible life or both would flee.

Mira never had any siblings so she cannot say how a bond between them is supposed to work. But she has seen those who would do anything for their family. Was it not the same for her? Would she not have done the same for Sid or Rielle if their lives were in danger?

No. They wouldn’t want her to lay down and take it. She can see it in the elder sister’s eyes that yielding to the King’s call would save the younger. But was it right? 

Everyone comes to a crossroads at one point or another: for the sister, to save her remaining family. For the Warrior, to save both lives.

“Come with me.” the King says and she almost yields...if it wasn’t for the large greatsword blocking her path.

“What are you doing?!” the poacher hisses. “I’m trying to save my sister!”

“...and I’m saving you both.” Mira replies quietly. “You two have your chance at freedom. You’d be a fool to not take it.”

This makes the King laugh. “You? Save them?! How can you when they’ll be fugitives in the Shroud?! Harming a Wood Wailer has a cost and how can you run from that?!”

“Better than a predator like you.” states the woman plainly before raising her sword and letting it slash once across his chest, the Coeurlclaw King crumpling into a bleeding corpse on the roadway. Setting her sword back on her back, Mira turns to the sisters, too stunned to speak after seeing the famed hero kill like that.

“Aye, I know of crossroads, we come to them every single day.” she begins, staring them down. “But I couldn’t simply let one of you damn yourself to be that sick man’s plaything. I’ll guide you out of here and meet a friend of mine. Afterwards, the rest is up to you.”

Everyone has decisions to make...sometimes they can be out of one’s control and sometimes it’s a choice because they do not want. Was this the right choice in the end? Mira can only hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like fanfiction or art involving Final Fantasy XIV? Come join us at [Emet-Selch's Bookclub](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) and meet some fun folks!


	3. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning the Bee's Knees is amusing for some.

When Yugiri came by because she heard her lord has come to see the famed hero of Doma, she was not expecting the scene happening before her very eyes.

“Like this?”

There was something...strange about seeing Lord Hien try to move his hips upwards and to the side while trying to turn around. Or that Mira was trying to adjust the man and keeping him in place so he didn’t move around freely. “No, you’re moving too much and too wide. It’s meant to be in a smaller area.” she explains as her hands come off his hips and she shows him the proper moves.

“I must say that this ‘Bee’s Knees’ does take some skill to properly learn it seems.” Hien instead laughs and tries to copy the Warrior in her moves. “But I fear that you have an advantage on me, my friend.”

“You mean by watching others do the moves on a pole?”

“Ha! Then I suppose if I need to practice, one should be built within my chambers!”

It’s a good thing that no one understood the context except for Mira, who is doing her best trying not to giggle. Yugiri on the other hand is just trying to figure all of this out while her lord spots her from the corner of his eye and waves her over. “Come join us!” he calls out, managing to sway his hips a bit more tightly.

“M-My Lord, I do not think I should-” the shinobi stammers but Mira smiles at her.

“Just this once, Yugiri? Even you need to relax once in awhile.” The Warrior speaks. “Trust me, overworking yourself is much worse than doing a silly dance.”

“This will not be an order for it will lose the purpose. Let us have some fun with this dance!” Hien is definitely enjoying himself. “I daresay that I am getting better at the movements but alas, Mira seems to be a natural.”

“Only with practice.” she retorts.

Yugiri blinks for a moment. Did her lord make a more than friendly compliment and she did not understand it? Ah, it must be her imagination as she walks over to watch this dance closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like fanfiction or art involving Final Fantasy XIV? Come join us at [Emet-Selch's Bookclub](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) and meet some fun folks!


	4. Muster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light and her neighbor see something odd in one of their other neighbor's yards.

“Those are…”

“Aye, that they are.”

“And they’re…”

“It appears to be.”

Here stands the Warrior of Light and one of her neighbors in the Goblet housing district as they watch a group of brightly colorful peacocks take to another’s yard, squawking and getting into their poor neighbor’s yard trinkets.

“Is one of them…” her neighbor ponders as he looks up at her, Mira’s eyes widening. 

“Mine?!” she squeaks. “No no, I have a chocobo and quite content with her. I’m not sure if I could handle a peacock let alone a whole muster of them.”

“Muster?”

“That’s the term for a group of peacocks after all.” Mira explains while her neighbor gives her a blank look. “What? I do a lot of reading and I saw that in there!”

“Should we...try to chase them off?” He asks her, who just bites her lip.

“I might do fetch quests to help people but I fear we might need more bodies to handle the amount of birds here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like fanfiction or art involving Final Fantasy XIV? Come join us at [Emet-Selch's Bookclub](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic) and meet some fun folks!


End file.
